The Witch's Ghost
by Chobits3
Summary: cinco chicas, cinco dizfraces diferentes, andar paseando y asustando a la gente en una sola noche? para que ellas sean las asustadas!


_**bueno algo tarde pero aqui esta mi fic d oct/nov**_

_**disfruntelo  
**_

* * *

Era una tarde algo espeluznante niños empezaban a salir con sus disfraces de monstruos, hadas, brujas, duendes etc. En una mansión muy lujosa se encontraba una chica rubia acomodándose su disfraz de calabaza, aunque aparentemente quería que su traje diese susto, se veía tan adorable.

* * *

Perfecto, al fin estoy lista – menciono la rubia tras verse en el espejo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, otra chica dudaba al ponerse el traje de demonio que le había dado su mejor amiga tras haber perdido una apuesta tan tonta, en otra casa una castaña se encontraba muy emocionada tras haber salido triunfante de la apuesta que había hecho con su amiga, su disfraz no era la gran cosa, vestirse de un fantasma no le quedaba de acuerdo a la personalidad que tenia.

* * *

One-chan date prisa o se te hará tarde – grito un chico que se encontraba de tras de la puerta de la habitación de la castaña

¡Ya voy! – contestó la chica

* * *

En cambio en otra casa se encontraban dos hermanas arreglándose para la noche de brujas, la hermana mayor hacia pucheros tras no poder arreglarse adecuadamente

* * *

Ui, no me queda el sombrero – decía la castaña con puchero

Espera – contesto la hermana menor de la castaña, mientras esta le arreglaba el sombrero a su hermana.

Oye Ui, ¿Como irá vestida Azu-nya? – pregunto la castaña con ojos brillantes a su hermana

Pronto lo sabrás – contesto la pequeña Ui con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

Ojalá Yui-senpai no me esté molestando durante toda la tarde – se decía así misma la mas joven de HTT, que a su vez se observaba en el espejo con un lindo traje de gatito

* * *

Cuando todas estaban listas, cada una salió de sus respectivas casa en dirección al punto de reunión, en este caso el parque que se encontraba por las casas de Ritsu y Mio.

La primera en llegar fue la castaña con su disfraz de fantasma, para sus amigas podría decirse que ella da ternura,

* * *

Mm, soy la primera en llegar creo que precipite en llegar temprano – decía la castaña mientras veía a los alrededores del parque en búsqueda de sus amigas, la siguiente chica en llegar fue la rubia con su traje de calabaza, parecía una princesa con ese traje tan lindo.

¡Mugi! – exclamo la castaña un poco sonrojada al ver a su amiga tan linda

¡Ricchan! – decía totalmente sorprendida la rubia pues en parte se había asustado al escuchar a la castaña, puesto a que no la había visto – ¡te ves genial! – decía la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tu también – contesto la castaña totalmente roja mientras desviaba su mirada de la rubia, pasaron 10 minutos, cuando llega la pequeña gatita con su traje de Neko, seguida de Yui cuyo disfraz de bruja era totalmente lindo.

¡Azu-nya! – grito la guitarrista mientras se le lanzaba a la mas joven de las cuatros

Yui-senpai – decía la pequeña gatita tratando se zafarse del abrazo de la guitarrista

Solo falta Mio – decía la castaña con una cara totalmente desanimada, quien a su vez ignoraba a la brujita y a la gatita

Perdón por la demora – menciono una chica de cabellera negra por detrás de la castaña que a su vez dio vuelta para ver a la fuente de esa voz.

¡Mio! – dijo exaltada la castaña y no por el susto, si no por lo sexy que se veía la pelinegra

Que guapa te vez Mio-chan – mencionaron al mismo tiempo la guitarrista y la rubia

Es cierto Mio-senpai – decía la gatita con una sonrisa en su rostro

¡Guapa, Te vez totalmente genial Mio! – Decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su cara – pero ya que estamos las cincos juntas es hora de pasearnos por las calles – dijo la castaña recobrando un poco la cordura, mientras que sus amigas asintieron.

* * *

Se pasearon por las calles principales por un buen rato, juntos con otros niños disfrazados, dejando lo más emocionante para el final, según la castaña.

* * *

No creen que esta algo terrorífico este lugar – menciono la pelinegra abrazándose a la castaña provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mio-chan – contesto la rubia quien también se abrazaba al brazo de la castaña poniéndose aun más roja de lo que estaba.

Tranquilas chicas no va a pasar nada malo – menciono la castaña tratando de calmar a sus amigas, también tratando de tranquilizarse ella misma

* * *

Ellas seguían caminando hasta llegar a una calle totalmente desolada y al final de la misma, se encontraba una mansión abandonada, en el interior de cada una le decía que se fueran de ahí pero la curiosidad era totalmente grande sobre todo para la castaña, que por inercia se dirigía hacia aquel terrorífico lugar sin darse cuenta que llevaba aun consigo a la rubia y a la pelinegra.

* * *

Mientras tanto Azusa y Yui fueron detrás de ellas pues no querían quedarse solas en aquel lugar tan tenebroso.

Al llegar al portón de dicha mansión, Ritsu no dudo en abrirlo y se adentro hacia el temible lugar, junto con sus amigas que a su vez… estaban muy asustadas. Al entrar pudieron notar que el lugar llevaba muchos años totalmente deshabitado, telarañas detrás de la escalera, puertas semi rotas, espejos quebrados, el lugar era perfecto para películas de terror, cuyas películas le fascinaban a la castaña.

* * *

Ritsu será mejor que nos vayamos – menciono la pelinegra con una u otra lagrima que se le escapaba

Espera Mio aun no he visto lo suficiente – contesto la castaña, cuando de repente un pequeño ruido hizo que la castaña se callara de un solo golpe.

* * *

**_bueno para que aprecien la sig part busquen la cancion "_****the witch's ghost**" de "the hex girl"  


* * *

**We got a ghost problem I cant feel it in my bones**

******We got a ghost problem I dont think that we're alone**

* * *

¡Un fantasma! – grito la pequeña bruja quien se aferraba a la gatita que también se encontraba asustada.

Siento que mis huesos no dan para más– titiritaba la gatita quien no dejaba de mirar a su senpai

¡no es un fantasma! – exclamo la castaña tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía

¿¡ah no!? Pues explica que fue ese sonido – se quejo la pelinegra sin soltar a su amiga

Mm no lo se – susurro la castaña

Pero no cabe duda, de que no estamos solas chicas – menciono la rubia

* * *

**I can feel a cold chill running up my spine **

**I can feel a cold hand and is isn't fine**

* * *

escalofríos podían sentir aquellas chicas recorrer en todo su cuerpo, no cabía duda de que se encontraban totalmente asustadas…

Algo frio toco a una de las chicas, el cual provoco el grito de ésta

¡Yui! – gritaron las cuatro chicas, mirando a su amiga que se encontraba en trance total.

* * *

**It's the witch's ghost She's what we fear the most, **

**It's the witch's ghost If she catches us, we're toast  
**

* * *

Estoy segura de que aquí habita un fantasma o una bruja – menciono la pequeña gatita que se encontraba aferrada a su senpai

Puede que sea el fantasma de una bruja – contestó la rubia quien no dejaba de observar aquel misterioso lugar

Será mejor que nos vayamos puede que nos atrape el fantasma – decía la pelinegra con sus ojos cerrados y temblando de miedo.

No sean exageradas chicas – exclamo la castaña, zafándose del agarre de sus amigas y yendo hacia las escaleras de la mansión

* * *

**There's nothing worse than her curse  
It's the witch's ghost Is on the loose  
**

* * *

Ritsu no vayas – grito la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero… ¿porque? – decía incrédula la castaña

No lo se, pero Mugi tiene razón, no vayas – esta vez fue la pelinegra la que hablo, se podía ver que su rostro esta repleto de lagrimas, pero de pronto esas lagrimas se esfumaron tras el grito de la pequeña brujita

¡YUI! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

* * *

**We got a ghost problem And the answer's in the book  
A witch's ghost problem She can cook you with one look  
**

* * *

Corran es el fantasma de la bruja – decía la chica totalmente atemorizada apuntando hacia una extraordinaria luz que venia hacia ellas

Ya te dije que no existe – se quejo la castaña, pues el resto de las chicas se encontraban asustadas, pero la pelinegra hizo que la castaña girara su cabeza para que viera que lo que decía la brujita no era mentira.

Cuando las chicas miraron hacia donde apuntaba la asustada chica, la mismísima Ritsu jalo a Mio como a Mugi llevándolas a un lugar seguro, fuera de esa extraña luz, en cambio la aturdida brujita fue jalada por la pequeña gatita en dirección contraria a la de sus amigas

* * *

**She's a wicked banshee flying through the sky  
She can make you shiver with her evil eye eye eye  
**

* * *

En ese preciso momento las cinco chicas se habían separado abruptamente…

Azu-nya y las chicas – decía la bruja un poco tranquila

No separamos al ver esa luz – dijo la pequeña gatita – pero el punto es… en que parte de la casa nos encontramos ahora – decía la chica dudosa al ver un cuarto lleno de libros y retratos de una vieja señora

* * *

**It's the witch's ghost She's what we fear the most  
It's the witch's ghost If she catches us, we're toast  
**

* * *

En cambio en otro lugar de la mansión se encontraban tres chicas tiradas en los suelos totalmente inconscientes hasta que la castaña empezó a despertar poco a poco

Chicas donde están Yui y Azusa – decía la castaña un poco adolorida por la caída al piso, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenia a la pelinegra y a la rubia encima de ella, provocando que se sonrojara al momento de verlas, no sabia si era intencional lo que ambas chicas hacían o de plano habían quedado así accidentalmente.

* * *

**Her fire burns, she has returned  
It's the witch's ghost is on the loose  
**

* * *

Yui-senpai será mejor buscar a las chicas por lo que pude leer y ver en este cuarto la mansión después de todo si esta embrujada – decía la chica algo asustada, no dudo ni un segundo mas en salir de dicha habitación con su senpai en búsqueda de sus amigas, revisaron cada habitación que había hasta llegar al lugar en donde se habían separado

Azu-nya, porque todo este tiempo has traído contigo el libro que leíste – decía algo curiosa la brujita

Por si Ritsu-senpai no nos cree – se quejo la gatita

* * *

**She has appeared She's getting near  
She's almost here It's the witch's ghost  
**

* * *

En cambio en otro lugar tres chicas se encontraban de pie cada una con su mirada desviada, pues por la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraban.

Bueno será mejor buscar a las chicas – decía la castaña totalmente sonrojada quien salió por delante de las chicas mientras que la pelinegra iba de tras de ella totalmente sonroja seguida de la rubia… no demoraron mas que 10 min en buscar a sus amigas, azusa le había explicado todo a la castaña , y esta a su vez pues no dudo en creerle a la gatita, la pelinegra como la rubia estaban totalmente asustadas de nuevo tras el relato.

* * *

**She's what we fear the most  
It's the witch's ghost If she catches us, we're toast  
We got a problem**

* * *

Las cinco chicas salieron de aquella mansión totalmente asustadas, corriendo por las calles, gritando no por diversión si no por miedo a que el fantasma las estuviese siguiendo por haber entrado en aquella mansión si permiso alguno.

por lo que había contado la pequeña gatita el libro que había leído era nada mas y nada menos que el diario de aquella mujer y decía "_que en aquella lujosa mansión que tenia mas de 400 años habitaba una mujer con su familia, pero la gente del lugar decían que toda su familia practicaba la magia negra. Tras esto que era totalmente cierto las personas mataron a toda su familia menos a ella, puesto a que se había ocultado perfectamente, para después tomar venganza y asustar a todo aquel intruso que estuviese en su propiedad"_

* * *

_**bueno talvez el final no era lo que esperaban pero hice lo que pude, me tomo semana ymedia para hacerlo :/**_

_**pff bueno pues espero sus Reviews :D  
**_


End file.
